A softer side of Wolverine
by monkeysss
Summary: i rewrote the story its the same idea and all just a diffrent approach to it. he finds a car on the side of the road and finds adead woman and a hurt girl can he save her intime and wat happens after she recoverys slight angst towards end.
1. The Little Girl

Hey I know its been a while and this still isn't getting very far in the story but when I read it was really bad and after I tidied it up and then read it again I realized this isn't where I wanted to go with this so I redid some of it...well most of it. Still may not be that long I tried to go for a page but well yea. I think is better than it was before though. I hope you like it, please read and review. Thanks

I'm never going to get this damn story up again, I forgot to mention last night when I uploaded this that in between words means it's written telepathically. I just realized that as I was written chi 2. I'm such a dumb ass sometimes... anyways once again I hope you enjoy my revised story.

ï

It had been two weeks since Logan had seen Rogue, or any of the other students, and he was tired. Had been away on one of his searches for the truth about his past; he was returning again, finding little success. Finally, after driving for what seemed forever, he reached the Canadian border, and entered the US. It was 2:00 AM; he had been on the road for 4 days, and all he got out of it was a new cycle. He wanted to go home, sleep, in his own bed. He hadn't expected he'd be saving someone's life on this trip, and discovering what his life was to become . . . .

As he drove down the road he noticed that there was a car pulled over with its lights on; he could sense something wasn't right. As much as he didn't want to get involved, his conscience wouldn't let him go without first checking it out. As he got closer to the car he noticed that the car wasn't actually on the side road, but off road and in a ditch; it had hit a tree. Now he had to check it out.

He pulled his new black Harley over on the side road and cautiously made his way over to the car. As he took in the air around him he could smell blood, like struggle and death; someone was dead. As he got closer to the car he noticed it was a new sedan, the driver window was rolled down and the airbag was fully deployed. He peered into the open window, there laid a young woman against the air bag, her throat had been cut, drying blood trailed down the airbag. He sighed, how he hated to be cursed with these senses. Still, the blood he had first smelled as he arrived at the car wasn't hers.

He opened up the back door; lights from within the car, revealed a small girl curled up on the floor. Blood made almost a trail from the seat to where she was huddled up at. She looked up at him for only a second and then passed out.

Logan went around to the other side of the car he opened the door he was cautious not to hurt the girl as he picked her up. He noticed she had bruises on her arms and the dress she had been wearing looked like it hadn't been washed in over a week. She was dirty and to top it off she too had been attacked she had a cuts on her arms and a few on her legs they were all new cuts but the ones that caught his attention the most was the one on both her wrists.

It was a pretty bad one too by the looks of it the blood had been smeared on her dress. He set the girl on the seat and pulled her hands up over her head and against her hair and seat; then preceded to the front of the car, he opened the front of the door with his gloved hands looking for something anything to stop her bleed wrists. Nothing.

He pried the trunk opened and he saw two suit cases, he opened one, it contained shirts, "probably her mothers," he thought as he ripped the shirt into two. He rushed over to the girl and wrapped the shirt around her wrists. He picked the girl up he left the doors open and somehow no clues that he had taken the child. She needed medical attention; luckily he was only two hours away from the mansion. As he began walking up the small ditch with the dying child in his arms he noticed the back left side of car had been smashed probably by another car, he paid no real attention to it as his first priority was to help this girl. He wrapped her in his jacket got on his bike and sped off, hoping the girl would be okay. He didn't know why he had suddenly gotten involved but he felt he had an obligation to help this child. As he reached a few miles from the mansion it was now five am or at least he thought it was.

She felt like she was getting weaker by the moment so he called out for the professor hoping his mind was open to receive the message he sent.

It took a minute but he got a through to him.

"Logan what is it"?'he asked even his in his mind you could tell he had been woken from a deep sleep.

"get hank up tell him to meet me downstairs, and have the lab ready"he said in his usual gruff voice.

"Are you hurt"? ask the professor with concern.

"Not me" he said as he peered at the child now he had blood on his leather jacket, but he didn't care.

"Hang in there kid"

Well there ya go , I think I actually did pretty good this time anyways tell me what you think , still not sure were im going but I kinda got a picture of what I want to do. Anyway read and review please. I'll be updating again soon. :)


	2. Aria

Hi there told y'all I would be updating soon, betchya didn't think it would be this soon ï well let's get going ...

So u know I don't own x men (DUH IF I DID WOULD I BE HERE WRITING STORYS . . . NO) ok well yea.

Ch: 2 Aria

The professor sat there looking at Logan who was sitting on one of the steps his hands on his head covering his eyes, deep in thought.

He looked up at the professor knowing he was waiting for answer.

He finally spoke.

You want to here the story eh chuck? Same old Logan, different tone

Of voice.

He didn't have to answer as Logan began telling the gruesome story of the girl and her mother.

Back at the lab hank and jean had cleaned the blood of the girl an given her antibiotics just to be sure that the small girl didn't get an infection, they had also cleaned up the small girls cuts and placed bandages over her wrists, since they were unable to stitch it. Her breathing was slightly irregular and Hank was unsure if he should put a breathing tube in her. He opted not to use the tube, for now; but he would have to watch the girl close and check her breathing.

As jean and hank exited the room leaving the girl to sleep as the rhythmic patterns of the heart monitor's beep. . Beep. . Beep. Jean walked back to her room to change for the day. Hank went to meet up with professor whom was not that far down the hallway.

Well Hank how is she? He asked in a concerned voice.

Right as hank began to open his mouth to speak a small yawn escaped in to the hall way, Kitty was up, well kinda.

"You should get Logan and meet me back in your office".

Kitty was already dressed in her regular outfit, as she walked down the hall she noticed a girl laying the bed, her eyes suddenly opened wide.

As she stood by the window staring at the young girl bandaged up and sleep peacefully.

Mr. McCoy? She asked pointing at the girl in the glass.

"Logan brought her in all beat up and we're taking care of her". Hank said as best as he could.

"Oh, poor thing, she looks so cute, if u can get passed all the cuts and bruises." She thought to herself.

"I hope she's going to be okay." She said to hank holding much sympathy for the girl.

"She will". He said he didn't want to tell her the truth, how would he explain something like that to a sixteen year old.

She put on a smile and waked off to the bathroom. Hank sighed as he closed the blinds and door to the lab giving the girl some privacy from the soon up teenagers. Then he made his way to the professor's office.

Logan was already in the professor's office when hank arrived.

Both of the men looked up at Hank as he entered the room and closed the door.

Well? Logan said unable stand waiting any longer.

She was banged up pretty bad Logan; we have her on a saline drip and antibiotics. We've bandaged her up and finally got the bleeding in her wrists to stop. But she lost a lot of blood Logan, We gave her a blood transfusion but science can only do so much, I'm afraid it's in fates hands now.

He looked up at Hank gritted his teeth in anger that someone would do this to an innocent child.

Logan stood at the door, he opened it and walked in; he stood there looking at the girl she laid there breathing on her own he watched her breathing as she inhaled and exhaled. The small light that had been left on over the head board of the bed she resided in gave off just enough light to show her face and arms. It was then that he realized she was about four years old, her skin was pale from the loss of blood and she had long brown hair with fluffy little bangs that hung down in front of her face...

Downstairs kitty had spread the word that Logan had saved a little girl and everyone knew about just an hour after it all happened. They all thought he was a hero for saving the girl and all hoped that she would pull through a good recovery.

(A/N:I dunno if I should have that in there but it seemed right so anyway back to the story)

at the lab

It was 1PM she had been in the care of the X Men for 9hours now, and since Hank had told Logan about the girl he had been there, by the side of her bed next to waiting for her to wake up; in the dark with only the small light above the two.

He stared at the small child and noticed little movements that she made every so often, she was begging to wake up. Just in time hank was on his way from down the hall. Logan stepped in to the room and over to the girl; he sat down in a chair next to her.

As she awoke her eyes slowly opened revealing big blue eyes, with a tint of gray over them. She didn't look very scared though, she was still a little weak. He could tell by her movements.Hank walked in and turned on a brighter light than just the one that resided above her bed. Both the girl and Logan's eyes shut tightly and had to open slowly to adjust to the light.

Well, look who's up, hank said as he walked over to the girl.

Even at the sight of a big blue monster she dint even shake or cry out she just sat the readjusting to her surroundings and to the people around her trying to figure out what was going on.

Wha-whare am I" She said in a tiny voice , such innocence even in the sound of her voice.

Hank was first to speak as he walked to the moniter that stayed next to the girl; he started to check her stats to make sure she was okay.

Your in massuchutts a friend of mine found you and you were hurt so he brought you here. To be cleaned up and you can stay here, until we can contact you family.

The girl sat up in bed and lowered her head sadly.

I don have any famwy. She said.

Logan looked at Hank and Hank at Logan both were somewhat puzzeled.

What about the woman in the car thatyou were with? Logan asked.

She was my step mommy, she died though didn't she? She said it with only slight sadness in her eyes.

By this time they really didn't know hat to do,

How did you know she died, did you see her die? Asked Hank.

No, she came to me in my dream and told me it was all ok now, she said you would pwotect me. She said looking over at Logan.

Logan's eyes went from a puzzled look to wide eyes just like that.

You wiell wight? She asked looking up at him with the cutess eyes and giving him the cutess face.

I-I-I don't think I can. He manged out after a shocked feeling came over him.

Hank looked at The young girl, whats you name.

"Awia".She said sweetly.

"Do you have a name?

Logan and hank chuckled, she was adorable.

Yes, My name is Mr. Mcoy, you can call me Hank though if its easy to say.He said it with a smile on his face.

She looked at logan next, and then her eyes went wide.

I know why my step mommy wanted you to pwotect me, its cause youwr the won who saved me.

He nodded, I'm Logan.

"You have no family at all? What about you dad" he asked concerned.

NO, My daddy's a mean man, he huwt me.

She said as she turned her wrists over looking at the bandage tears began to fall of her face.

It was then that it hit him and his eyes went wide,and he let out a low growl, which started the girl some.

Hank still somewhat shocked looked at Logan and noticed how he had an angered look on his face.

What is it Logan?

The girl looked at him sad as can be at that moment. He looked at her he hit you car and then he hurt you and you step mom didn't he? He asked as he wiped away the tear on her face.

She nodded.

Just then Kurt teleported himself outside the door of the lab, and he knocked on it slightly,

'Come in Kurt.' Hank said knowingly of who it was.

He opened the door slightly lucky for them he used his hologram watch to make himself look somewhat normal.

Although Logan himself doubted that she would have been scred since she wasn't scared of Hank.

Uh, Logan, the provessor wants you to go down stairs he said there was somevhing on tv you had to see. He smiled at the girl and waved, she waved back.

"Okay ill be there in a sec." he said

Kurt closed the door and teleported back downstairs.

Logan stood up to leave. But Aria had grabbed his hand.

Youwr not goiwng now awe you wogan? She was so innocent when she spoke.

Ill be right back, I promise. He had never made a promise to anyone before.

Cawnt I go wiwf you. Se asked her eyes had a pleading expression in them.

"You can go downstairs in a hour or so, I want to make sure your okay before I unhook you from the iv, besides we have toget you some new cloths, okay.

"I guess," she said in a pouting kind of voice, then she perked back up. Can I have a coloring book too wif some crawons she asked.

Logan looked at her of course. He said.

And he walked out of the room.

She was actually looking better already the color of her skin was returning and she became fully awake, and actually looked stronger as she woke up more and more.

Well there you go Chapter 2! Ill try to up date again before Monday I probably will.

So you know I such at accents, unless its baby type talking, probably cuz im so good at it myselfï NY WAYZ THERE YOU GO REAVEIW PLEASE... so you kno I didn't really go back and read it I probably should have but I just really wanted to get it up online so yea, forgive me and my typos. PLZ 4GIVE MEï


End file.
